Resolution
by selinaES
Summary: An added scene for S4:11: Heroes and Villains that would have resolved Emma and Killian's arc more satisfactorily in my mind. I'm not sure on the rating, but mild kissing description so I erred on the conservative side.


"Just be gentl— oomph!"

Emma took the heart in her hands and shoved it forcefully into Killian's chest, unsure of the proper technique, but wanting to ensure it was in place and never leaving again.

"Sorry, I just thought if I did it quickly it would be like ripping off a ..."

The rest of the thought was lost as Killian's arms circled her and his mouth met hers in a kiss born of relief. They fell back against the wall as she melted into him, his arms sliding around her waist to her back, her hands running up his chest, reassuring herself he was whole and real. He leaned into her, and she was grateful for the wall, as without it she would likely have slid weightlessly to the floor. S wisp of a thought slipped through her head and she sought to cling to it, even as her mind dueled with the response of her body. Her heartbeat accelerated in response to the kiss; she could feel the rhythm of his heart, against hers, as they met body to body. Heartbeats. Heart. Right. The thought solidified and she opened her eyes and raised her hands to his shoulders.

"Hook, Killian …" she half sighed, half whispered.

"Yes, love, that's it, say my name again," he answered.

"No, wait, that isn't what I … "

But she had to pause as he deepened the kiss and her body overrode her desire to speak for several moments before she was able to grasp a second of clarity. She lowered her hands to his chest and pushed him with enough force to break contact.

Breathing heavily, Killian let his head fall against the wall above Emma's shoulder. "Something you wanted to discuss?"

Emma pushed Killian up so she could look him in the eye. "As a matter of fact, yes, there is. You want to explain why I was just holding your heart literally in my hands just a moment ago?"

Killian bent his head and kissed the side of Emma's neck as he answered in a low voice, barely a vibration just below her ear, "As a matter of fact, no, I do not. Why don't we just kiss for the next 40 minutes or so and call it discussed?"

Emma sighed and enjoyed the sensation for a moment, and then, with exasperation, reached up to grasp his face with her hands and replied, "No, really not what I'm looking for here. What happened? I knew something was wrong! I knew you were not yourself! How did he get your heart?""

With a frustrated sigh, he turned and both he and Emma stood with their backs to the wall, not making eye contact. Killian reached for and held Emma's left hand with his right before he answered her carefully, "I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin. To get my hand back. For our date."

With a sharp intake of air, Emma turned her head to look up at Killian and asked incredulously, "Why would you ever make a deal with Rumplestiltskin? You know him better than anyone. You had to know that was absolutely idiotic."

Killian continued to stare fixedly at the ceiling. "I … it was for you, for us. For …"

"For me?" Emma wondered, dropping Killian's hand. "Why would you think making a deal with an evil sorcerer that puts your life in danger would be something I would want you to do?"

At that, Killian turned to look at Emma, "Now that's rich from someone making her own deal with Rumplestiltskin to take away her powers, not so long ago."

Emma drew herself up with some heat, turned to face him and snapped, "My powers were out of control. I was terrified I was going to hurt someone. I did hurt someone – I hurt my son! I almost crushed my father with a light post! What if it was worse and it wasn't just bruises? What if it was you? What if it was my fault my greatest fear happened?"

Killian perked up at her last statements and stood facing her, "Your greatest fear? Really? I'm deeply touched, my love."

Emma flushed and said softly, "I told you that. I told you I was terrified I would lose you, before we were even us and you told me you were a survivor, not to worry."

He grinned, "And here I am, survived. I told you I was a survivor."

"Which brings us back to making deals. I don't care if you're a survivor. Why would you make a deal to get your hand back for, what, five minutes?"

Killian looked away and was quiet for a moment, "I was under the impression that my lack of a hand made me less in your eyes. And I wanted to be a better man, a whole man, to hold you completely in my arms."

"Why would you think that?" asked Emma steadily.

Killian's eyes snapped back to Emma's, "You said so. In the hospital, when we went to confront Zelena. You said, 'I have magic. He has one hand.' And then your father said something charming about cannon fodder."

She gasped. "Oh no. No. Look, yes, I said that. I was mad, I was upset that someone was _yet again_ threatening my family. My parents were on the verge of losing _another_ baby. That was _not_ about you. That was about me." Emma sighed, "If I had known a throwaway statement in the heat of a crisis would cause you to do something so _incredibly dumb, _I would obviously never have said it."

Emma paused before offering, "I've been told I can be a little prickly. I guess that is occasionally true." Emma took Killian's hand in hers, and held his hook with the other. "Listen to me right now. I do not care about your hand. That is probably the thing about you I care the least about. I care about you, and who you are – not your hand! I care about us and I …" Emma faltered for a second before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I want to see where this goes and what we can be, together.

"Besides, isn't the hook part of what makes you a, umm," she searched for the words for a moment.

"Dashing rapscallion?" he offered, with a wicked smile.

Her mouth quirked up. "Yes, exactly. Dashing rapscallion."

Killian laughed quietly, but then his smile faded and his look grew quizzical. "You said you knew something was wrong? What did you mean? How did you know? When did you know?"

She thought for a moment, "After I kept my powers, I thought there was something off, and then when you came to see me at the sheriff's office and said goodbye. I knew."

Killian moved closer to circle his arms around her, "How?"

Emma grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him even closer, then grinned up at him cockily as she said, "Well, I know how you kiss."


End file.
